ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiple Choice
}} Oona, Redcloak, the MitD and Xykon prepare to enter Kraagor's Tomb. Cast * Team Evil ** Redcloak (one-eyed) ◀ ▶ ** Xykon ◀ ▶ ** The Monster in the Darkness ** Two Demon-Roaches ◀ ▶ ** Oona ◀ ▶ * Greyview ◀ ▶ * Kraagor (as statue) ◀ ▶ Transcript Oona: So, Dark One, did he help with the choosing? Redcloak: No. I said it was a nonverbal link, remember? The only feedback I get is that he's still satisfied enough with my work to grant spells. Redcloak: Extended Freedom of Movement. Oona: But when clan is having trouble, sometimes shaman is with the asking and helping, yes? Redcloak: I do have divination spells that can request limited advice, but they have some restrictions. Demon-Roach #1: For evil entertainment purposes only! Demon-Roach #2: Offer void where prohibited by Chaos! Redcloak: Primary of which is that our god can't provide information that he himself doesn't know. Redcloak: The majority of other gods have colluded to hide the existence of the Gates even from his divine senses, so my magic can't just point the way. Redcloak: Extended Fortunate Fate. Oona: Ah. Is too bad, would be nice for choosing to be easy. Greyview: Nothing is easy. Life is hard, dying is worse. Oona: Oh, shush. Oona: Oh, look! There is bone man, with stone dwarf. Redcloak: Please tell me you remembered to refresh your spell energy before you moved on to juvenile grafiti. Redcloak: Magic Vestment. Xykon: Chill, Monocular Man. Xykon: I've been waiting 45 minutes for your mortal ass to finish playing Mother-May-I with the Dim One. Redcloak and Xykon regard Xykon's graffiti on Kraagor's statue. The inscription reads, "SACRIFICE FORGOTTEN IS FOR SUCKERS!" Xykon: You're not going to bore me with a lecture for redecorating, are you? Redcloak: He killed thousands of goblins while he was alive. I wouldn't care if you pissed on his face. Redcloak: Well, except for the obvious biology questions that would raise. Oona: We are all readiness to enter Monster Hollow, yes? Redcloak: Yes, but as I've told you, its proper name is Kraagor's Tomb. Oona: Do not know Kraagor. Has monsters, is hollow. Is Monster Hollow. Redcloak: *sigh* Oona: Monster Hollow important to bugbear clan. Hunt a little, tame a little. Wait, then monsters come back, start all over. Oona: Living here in icy ice where dwarves don't chase us because Monster Hollow is good to us. Oona: Where else would Oona get magic cold resistant fur for stylish yet functional mask? Oona: Helping little bald man in cape because must be sure Monster Hollow still have monsters for clan after. Redcloak: I assure you, the faster we find what we're looking for, the faster we can stop delving into the tomb. Redcloak: Superior Resistance. Monster in the Darkness: Oooo! '''Oooo!' can I do the paint this time? '''Xykon': Sure, knock yourself out. Just don't get it all over everything. Xykon: OK, boys and girls, let's get tonight's festivities started. Xykon: Please cast any long-term buffs before entering the tomb and make sure you've returned all your limited-use special abilities to the locked and upright position. Xykon: Before we begin our descent, let me just ask one more question. Team Evil stands in front of the entrance to Kraagor's Tomb, which consists of hundreds of doors. Some are marked with an "x". Xykon: Is anyone feeling especially lucky tonight? D&D Context * Redcloak is casting several long term buffs to prepare for the dungeon crawl: ** Freedom of Movement is a 4th level spell which grants immunity to paralysis, grappling and other effects which would restrict movement. ** Redcloak twice uses the Extend Spell feat which doubles the duration of spells. ** Fortunate Fate is a 7th level spell introduced in the 2001 Magic of Faerûn supplement for D&D 3.0. It is a contingency spell which immediately triggers a healing spell if the subject suffers an attack which would kill him. ** Magic Vestment is a 3rd level spell which imbues his armor with +1 per four levels (Redlcoak is level 17, so +4). ** Superior Resistance is a 6th level spell introduced in the 2005 Spell Compendium supplement for D&D 3.5. It grants the subject a +6 resistance bonus on saving throws. Trivia * Kraagor's statue was last shown in #276, "The Crayons of Time: The Order of the Scribble". Kraagor was the only member of the Order of the Scribble to be killed in their quest to seal the Gates, though all but possibly Serini Toormuck are dead now. External Links * 1039}} View the comic * 490511}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Freedom of Movement Category:Uses Extend Category:Uses Fortunate Fate Category:Uses Superior Resistance Category:Team Evil at Kraagor's Gate